


Do You Trust Me?

by Listenallnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: What I imagine it would've been like if Villaneve had run away together to Alaska.





	Do You Trust Me?

The sound of boots hitting the floor with the snow flying off of them now occupied Eve's thoughts. She set down her book and waited patiently for her partner in crime to come in the room. A mischievous grin was on the woman's face. 

 

"A storm just had to hit while I was leaving," Villanelle said, shedding off her coat and gloves. She took the clip out of her hair, her long blonde hair taking form around her body. 

 

"It must be pretty cold out there," Eve teased. Villanelle was in front of her chair now. Eve did not dare to get up.

 

"Oh you have no idea," Villanelle said, using the same playful tone, "Are you going to sit there or are you going to give me a proper greeting?"

 

Eve pretended to contemplate Villanelle's words. It made Villanelle let out a whine. 

 

"You're no fair." Villanelle said. She helped herself to straddling Eve.

 

"I think you're the one being unfair now," Eve said, as Villanelle ran her hands through Eve's hair.

 

"Mmm you're going to want to take that statement back very soon," Villanelle purred. Eve was awakened once again. Hunger took over as her lips grabbed Villanelle's. Villanelle unsurprisingly returned with the same hunger. She let herself take a little nimble on her bottom lip. 

 

Villanelle had other ideas. She put her hand on Eve's collarbone and gave her a gentle push.

 

"As much as I would love that right now. I have a surprise for you," Villanelle said. She gave Eve a small, quick kiss and got up.

 

"Was going to the store a part of the surprise?" Eve asked, following Villanelle into the kitchen of their cabin. Villanelle hummed in response and took out one of the frying pan. 

 

"I know you love to help, but it would ruin the surprise this time," Villanelle said. She was using her body to shield Eve away from the ingredients she was taking out of the grocery bag.

 

"Alright," Eve replied. She was about to walk away when Villanelle caught her.

 

"Don't worry I'll make sure you finish what you started earlier," Villanelle whispered in her ear. Eve's knees probably would have gone out if she hadn't been used to this by now.

 

"That sounds amazing," Eve said, a smirk forming on her lips. Villanelle bit her own before giving Eve another kiss.

 

"Read your book some more it'll be done before you know it." Villanelle told her. Eve nodded and headed back to her chair.

 

An hour went by until Villanelle declared it was time for dinner. A familiar scent hit her as soon as she entered the kitchen. Villanelle was beaming. She was obviously proud of herself. She was always proud of herself, but she seemed to be extra proud of herself. It made Eve have a smile of her own.

 

Villanelle set down a plate in front of Eve so she could revel in her work. Shepherd's pie. Of course it was Shepherd's pie. She must've of been staring at it too long before Villanelle seemed fidgety.

 

"Oh no. I upset you didn't I? I'm sorry-" 

 

Eve cut her off by grabbing her hand. Villanelle glanced down at their hands and back up to Eve's eyes.

 

"I love it. Thank you," Eve said. Villanelle was looking for a hint of a lie, but she wouldn't be finding any. She realized this and a smile reappeared on her face.

 

"Good. I only want you to be happy," She said. She took off her apron and joined Eve at the table. Only Villanelle would insist on getting an apron with Kiss the Cook printed on it. 

 

Villanelle intertwined their fingers as they began eating. Eve felt like pinching herself. She had to be dreaming. There was no way she was sitting here eating dinner that Villanelle cooked. Eating Shepherd's Pie of all things and it was Villanelle's surprise for her. She almost forgot that they were on the run from the Twelve. Luckily for them the cabin was pretty remote. Unfortunately, it was about an hour and a half from the nearest town. The view made it worth it, though. The time they were able to spend together made it worth it too.

 

"Do you ever think what would've happened if you went with Carolyn?" 

 

The question seemed to come out of nowhere. 

 

"Not really. I don't think there was any scenario where I would have agreed to go with her and leave you behind." Eve said, digging her fork into another bite of the pie.

 

"Why is that?" Villanelle asked. Eve realized that Villanelle was looking for confirmation and she was going to let her have it.

 

"You're the only person who truly trusts me anymore. The only person I trust anymore." Eve said. 

 

Villanelle cupped Eve's face, placing a strand of hair behind Eve's ear. It was just so… tender. She didn't know until Alaska just how tender Villanelle could be.

 

"I love you." She breathed out. She didn't know where it came from maybe it was because she was caught up in the moment. She realized she wasn't lying to Villanelle or herself as soon as the words were out.

 

"I love you too." Villanelle replied. Thank God. 

 

Eve let out a chuckle, a hand rushing to her mouth. A smile breaking out. 

 

"Did we just?" Eve asked.

 

"Yes Eve Polastri. We just confessed our undying love for one another please do not freak out." Villanelle said.

 

"I'm freaking out inside. In a good way," Eve assured. 

 

"It better be in a good way," Villanelle told her, capturing Eve's lips in her own. Villanelle pulled Eve out of her chair, not before making sure that their lips didn't lose contact. Eve felt her back against the wall as Villanelle's lips came dangerously close to her neck. Eve felt a sudden loss of contact and let out a whimper.

 

"I told you Eve. You are going to finish what you started earlier." 

 

Eve came away from the wall and pushed Villanelle against it. Villanelle flashed a smirk as Eve put her knee in between Villanelle's thighs. 

 

"You're going to regret that."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty. Also I popped another one out today. Look at me go.


End file.
